A Jackson Girl
by tyozzie123
Summary: Alyssa Jackson is the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. She comes back to Camp-Halfblood for their yearly visit. But feelings and a new prophecy come to light. Alyssa struggles to maintain a relationship with Mason Valdez while trying to solve the prophecy. All the while, the same monster keeps attacking the camp. Will Alyssa and Mason make it out unscathed?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Percy

I stared down at the tiny girl in my arms. My first born. The granddaughter of Athena and Poseidon. I smiled, and held her close. I had tears in my eyes, and looked up to Annabeth, sitting in the hospital bed. She was smiling at me, at us. I gazed down at the tiny baby again. She slowly opened her eyes, and took me in for a second. Her eyes were the same sea-green mine were, and she had curly blonde hair, like her mom.

I rocked the baby, my baby, in my arms. "What are we going to name her?" I asked, staring in wonder at her.

Annabeth smiled, thinking. "Alyssa?" She asked. Alyssa Jackson. I smiled, and nodded.

"Alyssa sounds perfect." I replied. Annabeth laughed, and shook her head. Her eyes were a light, pretty grey, like a raincloud after it already rained.

A nurse came in, not much longer after, and said she needed to run some tests on Alyssa. Annabeth and I glanced at each other. I scooted my chair closer. I looked out a window, New Rome spread out below us. We'd moved here and now we were starting a family. Annabeth took my hand, bringing my attention back to her.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, her eyes dancing.

"How lucky I am, how lucky we are, to be here, and how we have a little miracle that we need to take care of." I replied. Annabeth smiled.

"Nicely put." She said, squeezing my hand.

I smiled, and squeezed back. After a few minutes, I heard voices outside. The nurse came back in, and I caught a glimpse of a crowd outside our door. I chuckled, and looked to Annabeth. "I think our friends know."

Annabeth laughed, and took Alyssa from the nurse's arms. "Friends, or family?" She asked. In camp-halfblood, one was pretty much the same.

"Both." I said, a small smirk on my lips.

Not five minutes later, seven demigods, several kids, and Calypso wandered into our room. I stood, and greeted my old friends. Nico, Will, and their little girl. Piper and Jason with their twin boys. Hazel and Frank. Leo and Calypso with their baby boy. He was born only five months ago. We were the last, besides Frank and Hazel, to have kids.

After a small talk, each person made their way over to Annabeth, the girls "aweing" and the boys grinning. Piper was holding Alyssa gently, while Hazel and Calypso huddled around them. I talked to the other boys.

"Congratulations Percy." Jason said, clapping a hand on my shoulder. I grinned at him.

"It was hard work, all those sleepless nights, the appetite, the vomiting. You should have seen Annabeth, she held my hair back and everything." I joked. Everyone laughed, and the boys moved on, taking turns looking at Alyssa.

I looked over at Leo's little boy, Calypso holding him now. I moved over to her, and looked down at him. His name was Mason, and he was a miniature version of Leo. He had the same skin tone, with the same curly dark hair, and mischievous eyes. Calypso smiled at me.

"I know, he looks just like Leo." She said. I smiled, and nodded.

Annabeth called me to the bed, and handed Alyssa to me. I smiled down at Alyssa, and kissed her forehead. Afterwards, I bent over, and kissed Annabeth. Everyone sighed, and smiled. The multiple kids in the room actually stayed quiet, observing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a nurse bow outside of the door. I scrunched my brows, and stood, holding Alyssa away from the door. Instincts told me to.

Annabeth watched me, and her stormy eyes darted to the door as well. 7 demigods noticed, and whipped around, watching the doorway. Two figures appeared, a male, and a female. I noticed the man's eyes, and grinned.

"Dad." I said, looking into eyes like my own. Poseidon smiled back at me. The other demigods stared as he made his way over to me. I handed Alyssa back to Annabeth, as Poseidon enfolded me in a hug.

"Percy." He laughed, hugging me tight. He pulled back, and stared at me, smirking. "You did good."

"Everyone tells me that, but Annabeth did all the work." I pointed out. Annabeth snorted behind me, and chuckled. Poseidon only smiled, and looked to Annabeth as the second figure approached.

Annabeth handed Alyssa to Poseidon, but froze when she saw the woman. "Mom!" She breathed, her face total shock. Athena gave Annabeth a faint smile, and nodded.

"Annabeth." Was all she said. Everyone's eyes darted between the women.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, her face growing suspicious.

Athena frowned. "To see my daughter and granddaughter, and to bestow wisdom upon the child, naturally."

"And to see me?" I asked sarcastically.

Annabeth and Athena both gave me the same storm-cloud glare. I took a step back, but neither said anything to me, only took each other in.

"May I see the child?" Athena asked. Annabeth searched her mother's face, but looked to my dad, and nodded. My father stood, and handed Alyssa to Athena. Athena actually smiled down at Alyssa. "Oh, you're already brilliant, thanks to your mother, but I shall give more wisdom, and war strategy as a gift." She said softly, Athena closed her eyes, and a faint silver owl appeared above Alyssa's head. Annabeth gave a small smile, and Poseidon frowned.

"Well now I have to give a gift too." He said. Athena raised a brow, looking smug. Poseidon gently took Alyssa back. He looked down on her. "I can't give you all the powers your father has, but-" He thought for a moment. "The ability the breathe underwater, create air bubbles in water, and control whether or not you get wet in water." He said. A faint blue trident above Alyssa. Athena made to take Alyssa back, but I grabbed her first.

"I think, she and her mom should get some rest." I said, a nurse ushered everyone out of the room, and turned off the main light. Only a side table light was on.

Alyssa was still in my arms, and fell asleep quickly. Annabeth and I talked quietly, before she closed her eyes, and her breathing became even. I looked down at the little girl in my arms. She was almost as long as my forearm. I smiled, and kissed her forehead, holding her close.

"I promise. I will never, ever, hurt you like my step-father hurt me." I whispered to her, and soon, I set her back in her "crib". I moved back to the chair, Annabeth's breath seemed to hitch, but it was back to normal in a split second. I sat down, and fell asleep, my life changing forever.


	2. Chapter 2

15 years later

* * *

Chapter One

Alyssa

I was training with my demigod friends. Growing up in New Rome, there were demigods, children of demigods, and very long descendants of important Romans. I swung my sword, I preferred bow and arrow, but again, swords were combat ideal. My hair swung around my face, but never bothered my battle skills.

A gift from my mother, daughter of Athena. Athena directly gave my wisdom and battle strategy. I knew where to strike, and when, which made me a dangerous warrior, for a non-demigod. Being powerful, and according to my friends, pretty, guys were always trying to impress me. Even them being direct children of gods, I was able to beat them easily in battle. Only children of Bellona, and Mars could beat me. Anyone else was hardly a fight. My younger siblings watched, and snickered every time another opponent went down. They were twins, my brother, Tyler, had black hair like my dad, and storm grey eyes like my mom. Sally, my sister, had blonde hair, and grey eyes, just like my mom. Tyler acted like my mom, where as Sally acted like my dad. They were both 13, and trained, as much as any other demigod here.

I downed the last opponent, and smirked, walking over to my siblings. They applauded, and smirked. I smiled, and gave a mock bow. "Come on, Mom and Dad are probably going to want to leave soon." I said, walking past them. We walked through New Rome, saying hello to everyone. Those who didn't know us, watched us uneasily. I've been told our family is intimidating. Our powers, but also simply our looks. My dad and mom both looked like they could kill you in an instant. The three of us, being a mixture, were equally as frightening to any newcomer.

We entered our house, and sure enough, our parents were finishing packing. I took off my armor, and left my sword. I would, however, bring my bow. It was made for me, and I brought it everywhere. My father smiled, and wrapped his arm around me. "How many?" He asked.

I smiled broadly. "Ten down, one injured and surrendered." I said.

"Nice." He said, high-fiving me. I laughed, and grabbed my suitcase.

We all headed out to our car. We packed our bags, and piled into the car. And so began our awful journey to New York, to visit Camp Half-Blood for the summer. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. I woke up, and looked around. I turned to Sally. "What state?" I asked. She looked at the map, and turned to me.

"Only Nevada." She replied. I cursed and sighed, pulling out a book.

Two long days later, we arrived in New York, and then time seemed to fly as we pulled up to a big hill, with a single pine tree on it. I smiled. I always felt safe here. I was descendant of the Greek gods, and being here, it felt natural. I turned to my siblings, they were both smiling. I looked back at my parents, they were staring, just staring at the tree. I've heard stories, but I suppose it would never be the same as living the experiences. We unpacked, and climbed the hill. My mother dragged her hand across the tree, and smiled fondly.

We were at the top, and stood, staring at entire camp, flying horses, archers, cabins of every color, and demigods galore. I smiled, and ran down the hill. I always got along with the other Athena kids, and the Apollo kids. I heard more footsteps behind me, concluding my siblings were following suit.

I didn't notice the boy until I knocked into him. We crashed to the ground. I groaned, and tried to sit up, my head spinning. The boy, the build certainly wasn't a girl, got up from under me, and sighed. He offered a hand.

"I should expect this by now. Like, ten people have run into me this week." He said, matter of factly. I knew that voice, but from where? My head was still spinning as I stood, which didn't help. The boy gasped, and as my vision cleared, and my head stood still, I realized why.

"Mason." I sneered. I realized something was different about him. I studied him for a moment, and my eyes widened. My sneer disappeared, and my voice turned soft, although I hadn't meant it to. "You're taller than me now." I said, my brain started spinning, but not from the crash. I was aware of my siblings watching me.

He gave me a half grin. "Yeah, an entire head now. I had a growth spurt." He said, he looked down at our hands, and I did too. We both ripped apart at the same time.

"Um, yeah, I see that." I said, I blinked, and shook my head. "But has your attitude changed?" I asked, my sneer coming back. Mason shook his head happily.

"Nope!" He said, grinning. I raised a brow. "Don't worry, I'll still be a pain in your side all summer." He said.

I scoffed, and punched his arm. "Thanks for being in my way a few minutes ago." I said.

"Right, because you don't see someone if they're ten feet in front of you." He said sarcastically. "I thought you had super senses in battle." He answered snobbily.

"In battle, but I'm still my father's daughter, a complete klutz." I replied. We walked side by side. "Now, I have some archery lessons to attend." I said, and gave a mock bow.

There was a different note in his voice, as if he was giving me a compliment. "As if you need archery lessons." I froze, and turned to him.

"I'm not perfect." I said, raising a brow.

His face turned irritated, "No, you're not." He said, walking in the opposite direction. I rolled my eyes, and turned to greet my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I laughed, the Apollo kids always tried to make me laugh so I would miss. I lost focus, and shot a blunt arrow to the left of the target. "Seriously?!" I asked Alice. Alice only snickered, with the other Apollo kids. I rolled my eyes, and watched the others shoot, but no matter what, they almost never missed. I sighed, "This is rigged." I said. They snickered, and laughed. I brought my bow with me, and took off for the Athena cabin.

I knocked, and opened the door slightly. "Hey, how are my favorite uncles and aunts?" I asked. Immediately everyone whipped their heads towards me and jumped up, circling me. Everyone greeted me, as if I was a real child of Athena. I laughed, "It's good to see you guys.' I said.

I talked for hours, the latest books I'd read, any monsters I fought, if anything changed in New Rome. I asked the same questions back at them, but about Camp Half-Blood. Immediately, they exchanged uneasy glances. "What?" I asked, my smile fading. They all looked to a nearby table, and I followed their gaze. Only now, did I realize the big scroll rolled open on their desk. I looked at all of them, and stood, moving over to the scroll. No one objected.

I stared at it, taking it in. "What is this?" I asked, not wanting to say the answer.

The Athena head, Adam, spoke, "Have your parents ever told you about the two Great Prophecies?" He asked. My face must have spoke my realization. "It's not a Great Prophecy, but it's still a prophecy, from Rachel." I looked back at the scroll, and licked my lips.

"How long has it been since this was recited?" I asked, staring at Adam.

He looked at the ground. "Three months. We've been trying to think of every possible meaning."

I looked down at the prophecy. It read,

'Two heroes, one of Titan blood, one of The Big Three's blood shall fight against monsters to match their abilities.

Blood of Big Three shall spill,

A sacrifice,

And with one move, with this sacrifice, will come great victory.'

I thought. "What, a Titan and a Demigod of the Big Three will fight a big, bad monster, and one will die to save the other?" I asked.

"That's roughly what we came up with." Adam replied. I sighed.

"Can I show my mom?" I asked. They knew Annabeth, the only child to find the Mark of Athena. Annabeth Chase, the "greatest" child of Athena in many eyes. They all nodded insistently.

It took only minutes for me to run the length of the camp, to reach the big house. Chiron greeted me, and I only nodded. He frowned when he saw the scroll, but only followed me.

I saw my mom and dad sitting, talking. "Mom." I said. She turned to me, her beautiful grey eyes questioning. "We need an opinion." I said. Her eyes darkened, and her gaze flicked between me and the scroll. She nodded, and had me lay the scroll out.

She read it, and her eyes widened. She looked to my dad, who immediately stood. "No. I've been the center of TWO Great Prophecies, no more for me." He said.

"Percy- It talks of the blood of the Big Three. You, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, and Jason." She said, her eyes turning a rain storm sad grey. "I know-" She said, before he could protest. "But you may not have a choice."

My dad slumped into a nearby chair. I walked over to him, and hugged him. "I'm sure it doesn't mean you." I said, he nodded, but I knew he didn't believe it. I looked at my mom. She had a small, very faint grey streak that matched my dad's. I'd heard the story, they held up the sky, literally, for each other.

My dad had also refused to let my mom go, so they both fell into Tartarus. They made it out, but I knew my dad never wanted to go through anything like that again. I got up, and faced my mom. I was a few inches shorter than her. Me being 5'6", her 5'9". I smiled at her, and she only grimaced at my dad.

I walked out of the Big House, and ran right into someone else. Well, it was the same person, but it happened a second time. I looked up at Mason. He was roughly 5'10", I thought. Much taller than his dad, but still not taller than most guys.

"Seriously, Jackson?" He asked.

"Hey, get out of my way and I won't run you over." I pointed out. "Why are you here?" I asked. Only now I noticed he was holding a sword in a sheath. I glanced at it, and he nervously touched it.

"I saw you running, and thought there was danger, so I followed." He admitted, glancing at his feet.

I tilted my head. "That's not a total jerk move." I commented. He snorted, and shook his head.

"Don't get too flattered, Jackson, I wanted to be a hero, that's all." He replied. I rolled my eyes, and shoved him out of the way. To my surprise he followed me down the Big House stairs. I eyed him from the side. He looked messy, grease covered his white shirt. He wore brown overalls, they were ripped, but hey, they served their purpose. He wore brown boots, and didn't bother trying to tame his wild hair. It was dark brown, and beyond the point of combing it. I smirked, and he glanced at me. "Enjoy the view?" He asked.

I scoffed, and slapped the side of his head. "Yeah, you wish." I said, laughing. Mason rolled his eyes. "Why do you call me by my last name?" I asked.

"What you don't like it?" He asked. I shook my head. "Then I'll keep doing it." He said. Gods, I hated him sometimes. We always got on each other nerves, since we were kids we'd teased each other, picked on each other. Him usually ending the prank by smearing grease on my face, me beating him up. It was always easy, since he was shorter than me. But now, I might actually have a fight on my hands at the end of summer. I smirked, and we continued to walk.

"Have any other place you need to go?" He asked. I shook my head. "Stop by the workshop, dad hasn't seen you yet." I smiled. Leo, he was like my father here. I nodded, and we walked in silence to Bunker 9. Mason threw open the door. I heard clanking under a large contraption. Mason put a finger to his mouth, and nodded. Be silent. Mason walked over to his dad. "Yo, dad. Come on out for a minute. Someone wants to see you." Leo grunted, but didn't come out.

"Dad! Seriously, someone came to visit." Mason said, nudging Leo's foot. Leo rolled out from under the contraption, and I smiled broadly at the familiar face. Leo spotted me, and smiled back. He got up, and hugged me, although I was his height.

"Alyssa!" He said. He pulled back, and saw the grease stains on his hands. "Oops." He said, holding out his hands apologetically.

I shook my head. "No problem." I said. Leo and I talked for a while, before he decided to leave to go to talk to my parents. Before he left, he turned to Mason, and they talked quietly. Mason's eyes narrowed, and he spoke harshly. Leo sighed, and clapped Mason's shoulder. Leo walked out, closing the door behind him.

Mason turned to me. "Sorry, we were just talking." He said.

I raised a brow. "I could see that."

Mason chuckled. "Obviously." He turned, and saw the contraption Leo was under. "Oh, he was working on our chariot." He noted, moving over to it. He ducked down, and rolled under the chariot. I walked over, and stared down at his legs. "Hey, wanna help me out here?" He asked.

I sighed, and got down, crawling under the chariot. I rolled over, finding myself too close to Mason's face. I moved over as much as possible. His hands were covered in grease already as he worked through a panel in the bottom. I looked in too, observing the wires, working them to each circuit. I squinted, and nudged Mason over, putting my hand, which were very small compared to his, and started moving wires.

"Careful!" He said, reeling back.

I shot him a glare. "Oh, shoosh, I'm the grand-daughter of Athena, I can work through a few wires." I said, turning back to the panel. "What exactly is wrong with it?" I asked, while looking at wire after wire.

"It's supposed to shoot fire." He said. I whipped my head towards him. "What? My dad is a fire master. Besides, that's the plan anyway." I rolled my eyes, and focused on the wires again. My hands were sticky, but I didn't mind right now.

I saw a, odd-colored wire connected to a small piece of metal. "Hey, L-" I paused. "Mason. Is this supposed to be here?" I asked. Mason moved closer to me, and I took a small, uneasy breath.

His brows scrunched, and he answered, "No." He put his hand in, and I saw what he was going to do.

"No! Don't pull it!" I yelled. He looked at me, a brow raised, and pulled the wire. Smoke, ash, and grease exploded everywhere. I gasped, and rolled out from under the chariot. Mason followed, and stood, clearing his eyes from the grease. I stood, and glared at him. "Why would you pull it?" I demanded.

"I thought you were wrong." He said.

"When have I been wrong before?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He shrugged, and I sighed as he handed me a rag to clean my face with.


	4. Chapter 4

I finished wiping my face and hands, and saw Mason wiping his face and hands. Our clothes were covered in grease and ash. I rolled my eyes, and chucked the rag at him. It hit him in the face. I smirked, and he scowled. "Real funny, Jackson." I smiled.

"It was good wasn't it?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, and threw his own towel at me. "Ew, smells like Valdez." I said, tossing the rag on the ground. Mason stuck his tongue out, and I scrunched my nose.

We left Bunker 9, and trudged back to the main camp. As we walked, I saw people stare at our clothes, and our bodies, covered in grease. I glared at a couple of younger kids who were staring, mouths wide open. They averted their gaze, and quietly talked, but I knew they watched as we kept walking.

"Well well, if it isn't knock-off Annabeth and Little Leo." A voice behind us said. I sighed, and turned. Mason and I glared, the both of us must have been an awesome sight right now. Sometimes I wished I had my mother's eyes, one look from my mom, and people ran, they were afraid. I met glares with Sam, a daughter of Ares. She'd hated us since she arrived. "Were you guys making out in the mud or something?" She asked.

I growled, and Mason tensed. He must have been angry, because his face was growing red. "Why don't you go beat up a couple of Aphrodite kids?" I snapped at her.

Sam smiled. "No, I did that earlier, I'd rather pick on someone of lesser blood." My face grew hot. Because Sam was a demigod, but we weren't, she thought she was better than us. Mason's lip curled, and his hands formed fists. I gently touched his arm. He seemed to relax, but still glared. Sam smiled brightly. "Oh, Mason, come on. Your dad is the best mechanic here, and you still can't stay grease free?" She asked.

Mason took a step, but I stepped in-between them. "Mason, fight smart, not angry." I said, glancing at Sam, who still smiled. I looked up into his face. I gently touched it, and he looked down to me, breaking Sam's gaze. I smiled sweetly. "Mason, calm down." I said. Mason's shoulders relaxed, and a muscle under his eye twitched before he stalked away. I knew he had anger issues if provoked. That was part of the reason I never talk about him not being capable of anything. If he heard it, he'd believe it, and would fall into either a small depression, or a fit of rage.

I turned to Sam, who smirked. "Poor baby, can't hold his own. Needs to let his little girlfriend handle things." She said. I snarled.

"Shut your mouth Sam, or do I have to shut it for you?" I asked, moving to a fighter's stance. Sam smiled.

"I don't know, could you even shut me up?" She asked. My jaw clenched, I threw a fist. She blocked, and smiled. "Ooh, what? Don't you train?" She asked.

"You, me, the arena in twenty minutes." I said, stalking away. I could hear Sam's laugh behind me.

Twenty minutes passed, and Sam showed. I had my armor on, and a sword in hand. She had a sword too, and wore the same armor as me. She smiled, her eyes gleaming. I could only imagine what my own face looked like. With my dad's eyes, they could be stormy, like raging waves.

I snarled. "Three."

"Two." She said, readying herself.

"One!" I shouted, raising my sword in defense. She struck a I'd predicted, and I turned, going for her leg. She blocked, and charged, blocked and charged. I dodged, and hit, dodged. We clashed, our blades clanging, for what seemed to be hours. A crowd gathered, and I caught glimpses. My siblings were cheering me on, and even Mason had returned from where he ran off to, and was watching, eyes wide. I glanced at him, and Sam kicked me in the gut. I staggered back, and gasped, raising my sword to defend myself. I stood straight, and took the offensive.

I was backing her towards a corner, and disarmed her. My face was red, and my breathing was quick, as one smooth swing disarmed her. I pointed my sword at her throat. She held up her hands, and I relaxed a bit. I lowered my sword, but she smacked it out of my hand, and tackled me. I screamed, and everyone cried out in outrage. Sam threw a punch, and my head jerked to the side. I tasted copper, and tried to get her off of me, but she threw another punch. She hit me in the same place, and my head jerked again.

"Get off!" I screamed, and mustered the strength to shove her off of me. I moved, and pinned her to the ground. "My turn." I growled, and threw a punch. Her head jerked, as mine had, and her lip split. I smirked, and laughed. "How's it feel?" I asked sarcastically, throwing another punch. Her face was red, from my hits, and anger. I punched her again, and she howled in anger and pain. I hadn't realized the crowd was silent, their eyes wide.

Suddenly, strong, calloused hands grabbed me under the arms, and dragged me away. I screamed in frustration and turned, ready to take on the new opponent. I froze, seeing Mason's brown eyes watching me. His eyes were wary. Was he- was he scared of me? I looked around, and saw my siblings watching me, their mouths open. I blinked, and hot tears formed in my eyes, running down my face. I raced out of the arena, and sprinted until I came to the canoe lake.

I jumped in without hesitation. I sank to the bottom, and sobbed. I had my father's ability to breathe underwater, thanks to Poseidon. I cried my eyes out, taking heaving breaths. I lay down, and stared at the top of the lake. My stupid pride, I hated when that got the best of me. Pride drove me to act rashly. And Mason, my siblings, I've only ever acted out once before, but in New Rome. I doubted Mason ever saw me lose it, and my siblings were too young to remember. I sighed, and noticed a boat stop above me.

A figure jumped out of the boat, and sank down next to me. My dad. He sat silently, observing me, waiting for me to make the first move. The tears started falling again, and he made an air bubble. "It's alright. I don't blame you." He said, enfolding me in a hug. I cried into him, as he stroked my hair. Something he always did when comforting me. He knew of my temper, since he had one like mine too.

We sat there, on the bottom of the lake for probably an hour, before my dad suggested we go back up. I sighed and nodded. He led us up, and we got in the boat. He brought us back to shore, and I found my mom waiting, arms crossed, her face worried. I got out, and she ran over, holding me in a tight hug. A single tear fell, and I gave her a small smile.

My mother pressed her forehead to mine. "At least you won." She said, laughing quietly. I joined her, and we walked to the dining hall. We sat at Poseidon's table. Me, my mom, my dad, Sally, and Tyler. I saw Mason watching me from the Hephaestus table. I gave him a small smile, but he frowned slightly. I averted my gaze, and finished my food.


	5. Chapter 5

*Sorry guys, I totally uploaded the wrong chapter, here's chapter 4*

Chapter 4

After dinner, the campfire was ready. We all gathered around, and I sat with the Athena kids, who were talking about the prophecy. I half-listened. I was matching Mason's gaze, and he flicked his eyes to a close patch of wood. I understood, and left my friends. Mason got up, and walked to the trees. I arrived five minutes later, and found him waiting, leaning against a tree. I walked over, avoiding his gaze.

"You brought me here for a reason?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, so I finally looked at him. He was staring, as if I'd grow horns and hiss at him. Well, I could hiss, but that was beside the point. "What?!" I said, growing irritated.

He shook his head. "I've never seen that side of you." He said thoughtfully. I snarled.

"Yeah, well, I don't blame you if you don't want to hang around someone like that." I said, turning away to head back.

Suddenly, his hand shot out, grabbing my arm to stop me. I stared at it, then at him. I raised a brow. "You're still the same." He said, looking sincere.

I removed my arm from his grip. He let go, and stood straight. "Yeah, and I don't lose my temper easily, but-" I began, but he nodded.

"I understand." He said. "I wanted to fight, but you stopped me, I'm only sorry I couldn't stop you." I scowled.

"Please. As if you would care about me stopping." I replied. His expression hardened, and I noticed his eyes seemed to have more of an orange tint now. I heard singing from the campfire. I looked over my shoulder, but turned back to Mason.

"I do care. You're my only friend, besides the other Hephaestus kids." He replied. I sighed, and looked at the ground. I felt him shift on his feet. I glanced back at him. He still stared, as if trying to look into my mind.

He moved forward, too close for comfort. He brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I stared up at him, shocked. He looked down at me, and suddenly his eyes seemed to focus. He jumped back, making me jump slightly. We stared at each other.

"What just happened?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know." He admitted. I stared suspiciously, and self-consciously touched the strand he'd tucked back. He shook his head again. "Let's go back." He suggested. I nodded, and we walked back. Some people stared but I simply walked back to the other Athena kids.

They were singing, the Apollo kids leading. I started to sing along, aware of Mason's every movement across the fire. We ate s'mores and talked loudly, catching up from the previous year.

After the fire, I joined my family in the Poseidon cabin. The kids got the floor, and our parents the small bed. I snuggled up in a sleeping bag, and listened to the noises outside. People quietly talking as they moved past, and fell asleep.

The next morning, we went to breakfast. I didn't see Mason, but assumed he was working with his dad. I quickly ate, and wandered to Bunker 9. I walked in, and saw legs peeking out from the chariot. "Hey, Mason what are you-?" But I stopped when I saw Leo crawl out from under the chariot.

"Hey Alyssa." He said, giving me a small grin.

"Hey." I said, blinking. "Where's Mason?" I asked.

Leo sat up, his brows scrunched. "I thought he was with you, or at breakfast." He said. I shook my head and he jumped up. "What? He's missing?" He asked, grabbing my shoulders, and my eyes widened. Mason. Gone. "I have to go, can't let Calypso find out, she'd kill me." Leo said, rushing out of the door.

I ran out too. I grabbed my bow and arrow from the Poseidon cabin, and a small dagger. I ran around the woods. For some reason, the prophecy ran through my head.

'Two heroes, one of Titan blood, one of The Big Three's blood shall fight against monsters to match their abilities.

Blood of Big Three shall spill,

A sacrifice,

And with one move, with this sacrifice, will come great victory.'

But why? Why did this suddenly come to my attention. I mean, we're not even demigods. And Titan blood? What? I ran and ran, calling for Mason, when I heard his voice call back. "Mason?" I yelled. He shouted back.

"Alyssa?" He sounded panicked.

"Mason, where are you?" I asked. "You had us worried." I shouted, a small laugh.

Suddenly, I was knocked over by a large force. I felt claws dig into my shoulders, and I winced, looking up. A creature. I gasped, and called out. "Mason, run! A monster!" I kicked the monster, and he reeled back. I heard more footsteps, and Mason ran in, wielding a sword. He sliced the creature. Mason was sweaty, and looked tired. Was he fighting this thing all night?

I got up, my bow up, and an arrow ready. The monster looked to me, and I released the arrow. It stuck, but didn't seem to hurt the monster. My mind was spinning. Why didn't it hurt the monster? It was covered in celestial bronze.

Mason took a small grenade out of his pocket. I stared at it. Mason pulled the trigger, and threw it at the monster, turning, and jumping onto me, to block me from the blast. The monster should have exploded, but was only dazed. I shook my head. This made no sense. Mason was up in a second, and attacked again. I stood, and kept firing arrows.

We fought for a while, before I learned it's movements. It seemed to avoid showing it's back to us. It must be sensitive there. I had an idea. I snuck around, and climbed on top of a rock. Mason was distracting the monster, so it would be easy. I lunged, and sank my dagger into the monster's back. It roared, and dissolved into golden dust. I exhaled, and Mason collapsed to the ground, dropping his sword, and his eyes closed. My suspicions were right. He must have been fighting. But, the monster had gotten in somehow. He was protecting everybody.

I smiled down at him, and sheathed his sword. I picked him up, and held him up, putting his arm around my shoulders, and supporting his weight. It wasn't easy. He was incredibly heavy and taller than me for the first time. I huffed, and carried him through the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

We finally made it back to the main camp, and I brought him right to the Apollo cabin. I stumbled in, and everyone looked to me taking the scene in. Immediately, they sprung into action, clearing a bed, and getting medicine, nectar, and ambrosia.

They treated Mason, and said he mainly needed rest. I nodded. I looked down at him. His face was rugged after his fight. I doubted I looked any different, but who knows how long he'd been fighting the monster? I found a chair, and sat next to his bed, finding a nearby flute, and playing it. I played an old tune my dad sang to me.

I skipped lunch, but one of the Apollo kids brought me a sandwich. They said that they told Leo that Mason was fine, and he was here. I nodded, and silently ate my sandwich. After ten minutes, Leo came in, and took another chair next to Mason's bed. Leo looked to me, and smiled. I told him what happened, and his face darkened.

"Thank you." He said. "I'm glad you were there." I nodded, I wasn't sure how much longer Mason would have been able to hold out. I glanced down at Mason, and saw his face looked upset as he slept. I tried a tactic my mother tried on me when I couldn't sleep easy.

I moved his hair to the side, and gently ran my fingers across his forehead. I felt Leo watching me. I kept doing it, and eventually, Mason's face relaxed. I smiled down at him. Leo clapped a hand on my shoulder.

I looked over at him, and he was smiling, a glimmer in his eyes. "I think Mason's in good hands. And I'm not talking about the Apollo kids." He said. I smirked, and glanced back at Mason. Leo stood, and patted my back. "Let me know when he wakes up." I nodded, and sat back in my chair, watching my dearest friend, feeling a spark inside me. I'd been so close to losing him, if I'd arrived any later-. I didn't allow myself to finish the thought, as I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. His face shifted into content, and he continued to sleep soundly.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until the Apollo kids were standing around, talking quietly. "She's been here all day?" A voice asked.

"That's ten bucks." Another said.

"You have no proof that she has a crush on him." A third.

"She literally gave him a kiss before she slipped into sleep." The second voice said.

"ON the forehead." The third corrected. I wanted to smile, but my eavesdropping habit got the better of me.

A new voice joined in. "Well, one thing's for sure. My mom must be getting a kick out of this."

"Aphrodite even wants them to be together." Another voice said. Now other kids were here? Enough. I slowly moved, opening my eyes. I found the kids circled us. Mason was still asleep. I looked around. Money was being passed around.

"Don't you have something better to do?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. "How can I show affection if you're all watching?" I asked sarcastically, making a brown haired boy blush. Clearly he'd had the bet I was in love with Mason. I looked around, and everyone leaned in, waiting for me to say something.

I opened my mouth, but Mason stirred. Like a switch flipped, everyone acted as if they weren't just watching us. I snapped my attention to him, as he slowly opened his eyes. A kid walked out the door, no doubt to tell Leo that Mason was up. I gazed into those familiar brown eyes, with specks of orange.

I smiled, and he blinked. "You're here?" He asked, surprise in his voice. I huffed a laugh.

"Of course." I replied. I reached a hand out, and he took it.

"Why?" He asked.

"I didn't want to leave you to wake up alone. I carried you back, and stayed here since then." I answered. He looked thoughtfully at me.

"Thanks for that." He said. I nodded, and smiled again. "Why did you stay though? I would have been confused, but fine."

I sighed, not wanting to admit. "I would never want to wake up alone, everyone I know gone. I wanted to stay so you knew someone was with you."

Mason squeezed my hand, and I smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be here for you." I could tell everyone was cataloging the information for the bets, but I didn't care. "Alyssa, I just want to tell you-" He took a deep breath, and looked into my eyes. Sea meeting rock and fire. "For two years now, I've liked you as more than a friend." I only stared, a million thoughts running through my mind. He continued. "I just wanted to tell you, to get that in the open, so we can know more about where we stand."

I shook my head, the pieces clicking, my own emotions coming to light. Of course. I smiled, and moved forward. Before he could react, my lips pressed into his. He froze, but relaxed, and pulled my head closer by placing a hand on the back of my neck.

The kiss was sweet, gentle. We pulled apart, and giggles and excited murmuring moved through the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

One week later, the news was circling through camp, saying that me and Mason were a thing. They were right. After we'd kissed, he'd officially asked me out. I agreed, and every once in awhile, I would see money still being passed around.

Sam of course, confronted us as soon as she heard. Let's just say I'd had enough, and she ended up butt first into a pile of pegasi dung. I then held hands with Mason, and walked up to the Big House.

Now here we were, sitting, listening to the Athena kids talking with my mom and dad about the prophecy. "It's not major, but-" One of the kids said.

My mom shook her head. "It's still serious." I never remembered that my mom was technically their older sister. And I was their niece. Mason and I sat silently, though probably for different reasons. I was running the prophecy through my head for the hundredth time that day. Mason just seemed to be lost in thought, and looking around the room. I smiled, and squeezed his hand. He looked back to me, and leaned his head onto mine.

They were running through the line 'Two heroes, one of Titan blood, one of The Big Three's blood shall fight against monsters to match their abilities.' I was doing the same thing. Two demigods, not unheard of. Fighting monsters, okay, great. But, a child of the Big Three? And a Titan? Where would you find someone with Titan's descendancy? I thought that was the most confusing factor in our equation.

Unfortunately, since it's the Big Three's, that leaves my dad, my Uncle Nico, Aunt Hazel, Uncle Jason, and Aunt Thalia. My dad was secretly hoping it wasn't him, I knew, he'd told me. He was already the main figure in more than one prophecy. I glanced to him, but he was only staring at the floor, his eyes unfocused. I turned to Mason.

"I'll be back." I said, moving over to where my dad was. I gently touched his arm, and he jumped, reaching for his pocket. I raised a brow, and he removed his hand. He sighed.

"Sorry Alyssa." He said. I shook my head.

"No. You're stressed, if not scared. I don't blame you." I replied. "Don't be sorry." My dad gave me a small smile, and ruffled my hair.

"You always know what to say." He said, flicking my nose. I scrunched my nose, and smiled.

"So do you." I said. I walked back to the couch where Mason was sitting. I sat down, and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into him. I smiled, and leaned against him. No one seemed to notice my talk with my dad, typical Athena kids. They never know what goes on besides reading and studying. But hey, I was a dimmed down version of them, so-

Suddenly, the doors were thrown open. Grover, an old family friend, barged in. "Monsters, the border. They're trying to get in!" He panted. Everyone looked to each other, stashing the prophecy away somewhere safe. We all ran, gathering weapons and shields. I grabbed my bow and arrows; Mason grabbed a sword, and a bag of home-made explosives and traps.

We raced to where Grover told us was being attacked, and found almost all of camp was already there. Mason and I stopped dead in our tracks. How, it takes months, if not years, for monsters to respawn. Yet, this was the same monster that attacked a week ago. Although, that one had somehow gotten into camp, this one was outside the border.

I saw adults and kids, satyrs, Chiron, and nymphs. I saw Leo and Calypso, Nico and Will were here, I didn't know when they'd arrived, but surprise! That means Nico and Will's daughter was here, an adopted daughter of Aphrodite. I saw my parents, unfortunately, Jason and Piper weren't here, they were visiting New Rome to see Reyna, Frank, and Hazel. Will was telling Apollo kids to get as many medical tents ready as possible, and half of the kids ran off, while the other half carried bows and arrows. No, no, arrows didn't work on it.

I was about to say something, when the creature suddenly burst through the border. Everyone yelled, and drew their weapons. I saw my dad growl, and unleash Riptide, running into battle, my mom not far behind. "No!" Mason grabbed my arm, and we ran back. "Mason, our parents!" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"I know, my explosives didn't work, you arrows won't. Do you have a dagger?" I nodded. "Good, try getting the back again." He said. He started to run, but I grabbed his arm.

"No, I need to see something. Remember, Athena's also the goddess of strategy. I need to see where this one's weak point is." I replied. Mason nodded, but looked uneasy.

We ran back into battle, and I watched from a distance, my knife ready. I saw how it moved, where it protected itself, how it attacked. The creature was black, walked on two legs, but looked like a lizard-dog mix. And it was absolutely huge. It growled and spat, slapping people away.

After ten minutes, I saw the spot. It had to be, if it wasn't, then we would only enrage it. I spotted my dad. "Dad!" I screamed. He whirled around, spotting me in seconds. He stared. "The knee-cap!" I yelled to him. His eyes widened, and he nodded. He whirled around, running back to the monster. I found Mason, and we raced to distract the monster. People were hurt, some could be worse, but we kept charging. We screamed and waved our arms, distracting the monster.

The monster roared, and turned to us. My dad, waiting for his moment, dove past the monster, plunging his sword into the monster as he went by. It howled, and crumbled to dust. I let out a big sigh, and shoved my dagger into the sheath at my side. I turned to Mason, and he hugged me. We pulled back, smiling.

My dad smiled, and nodded. A job well done. Mason and I helped carry the wounded to medical tents, and the Apollo cabin. We saw Will wandering around, helping the more seriously injured, teaching the other Apollo kids how to deal with injuries besides using ambrosia and nectar. I sat down, and laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Everyone was still recovering for the next few days. Many limbs were broken, bruises and stitches, but no one had died, and I couldn't be more thankful. Mason and I sat in silence. How had that creature come back so quickly? Unless there was more than one?

We spent more time together, training, mostly, but also around the campfire, and taking walks in the strawberry fields. We hadn't kissed since we first fought the monster, we both seemed content though. We were in the arena, sword fighting. I was on offense, throwing attack after attack at Mason. We laughed, and I swung at his feet, causing him to stumble and fall.

I doubled over laughing, and he scowled. "Okay, Jackson, I think we've had enough training for one day." I shook my head. And he nodded. "Oh, yes we have. Come on, let's go see what your siblings are doing, and bug them." I smiled, and finally agreed.

We found Sally laughing and talking with the Hermes and Aphrodite children. Recently Sally had developed a crush on Nathan, the 14 year-old son of Aphrodite. I didn't approve, but hey, I'm dating the son of Leo Valdez and Calypso, a girl who's thousands of years old. So I couldn't really judge. Calypso, Calypso, something stirred in my mind. I stopped listening to what was going on around me. I heard a small voice, a woman's.

"Calypso, don't forget what you know. She's part of the equation." The voice said.

"What?" I asked. Everyone in the room stared at me. I snapped out of my daze, and looked around.

"Why are you thinking about my mom?" Mason asked.

"What?" I asked, trying to get my mind to focus on the present. But, Calypso, she stuck.

"You practically shouted my mom's name." Mason said, looking concerned. I studied his face, no, don't worry about me Mason, I'm perfectly fine.

"I did?" I asked. Mason nodded, his brow scrunching. I looked at the floor, thinking. "Um, no, I'm not really thinking about her, it's just-" I sighed. "I don't know." I stood. "Let's find Tyler."

Of course, _of course_ , Tyler was with the Athena kids. He was just like me, except more of the "wise" of Athena, as I was the "strategy". Tyler was talking about the prophecy with them. The voice came back, louder this time.

"Don't forget. I can't help you much, you're not even mine, but you are the key to figuring this out." The voice said. I looked at the prophecy, and saw one word. _Titan_.

I screamed, and collapsed on the ground, the voice in my head shouting at me to "think, think, think." Mason gasped, and reached down for me. I screamed as he picked me up, and carried me out of the Athena cabin. As soon as we left, the shouting dimmed to whispers, then disappeared. Mason stopped and gently set me on the ground. I threw up, all over the ground. My head pounded, and my breathing was ragged.

Mason looked at me, he was crouched beside me. His face was pure concern and fear. He gently touched my head, and I winced. He pulled back, and scooped me into his arms. All of the kids in Athena's cabin ran outside, I saw my brother's worried face, before Mason took off for the Apollo cabin.

Will was still here, and Mason called out. "Will! Alyssa, she needs help!" Will whirled around, and took in the scene. His face turned worrisome, but then he snapped back to business. He led us to a bed, and Mason gently set me down. I cried out as my head touched the pillow.

"What happened?" Will asked, feeling my head. I winced, and Will scrunched his brow.

"I don't know, she just collapsed, and screamed. She then threw up, and I carried her here as fast as I could." Mason replied, gazing down at me. I held out my hand, and he quickly took it, but flicked his attention back to Will.

Will examined me, pressing me head gently, taking my temperature. "She's overheating. What was she saying, word for word?" He removed the blankets and sheets from the bed, and tied my hair up, opening the nearest window. Will leaned over me, speaking urgently. "Are you wearing a tank-top under your shirt?" He asked. I nodded, confused. He moved quickly, ripping my shirt off to release my body heat, then feeling my head again. "It's getting better." He said, he turned to Mason.

"What'd she say? Word for word?"

Mason shook his head, coming out of a daze. "Um, I heard my mom's name. Prophecy. And something about her knowing the key. She was speaking in fragments." He said, looking back down at me.

My body felt like it was cooling, but it was still hot. I groaned, and Will grabbed a vial of nectar. He rushed over, and lifted my head. "Drink." He said, putting the vial to my lips. I drank, and my head felt lighter, and clearer. I kept drinking, until Will removed the vial. He stared at me. He felt my head again, and his shoulders relaxed. "Better. Stay here, I need to keep an eye on you. I'll inform your parents."

Will moved away, and Mason immediately sat on the bed, pulling me into a hug. I winced, my head still ached, but didn't hurt like it did before. "Sorry." Mason said, pulling back. "I was just so scared. I thought you were having a seizure or something." He continued, I sighed, leaning back into the pillows.

"Thank you. I-" My voice broke, and suddenly, tears fell down my face, and I sobbed. "There was this voice, telling me to think and think. Be better, you know the answer. But-" I took a deep, shaky breath. "I don't. I don't know."

Ten minutes later, my mom came rushing into the cabin. She saw me, and ran over, taking Mason's spot. "Oh, Alyssa." She said, holding me close.

"Mom." I breathed, leaning into her.

"What happened?" She asked, her grey eyes filled with worry.

I told her about the voice. How it grew in the Athena cabin, and screamed at me to think about Calypso and that she was the key. My mom's face paled, then grew a bright red. She stood, accidently knocking me away from her.

"MOM!" She screamed into the ceiling. I looked to Mason, who was watching her in shock. "Mother! Get down here! We need to talk!" She shouted.

A minute….two...then shimmering, and a tall, grey-eyed woman appeared from thin air. The whole cabin stopped, and stared, bowing to her. But the woman's eyes were solely on my mom.

"Annabeth." She said calmly.

"You have NO right to do that to her." My mother spat. The woman's eyes shot to me.

"Athena." I breathed.

The woman's eyes gleamed. I scowled. "Was that you?" I asked.

My mother snapped. "Yes. And she has no right to use your mind like that." She turned to Athena again. "She's not your child. Her mind can't handle it. You almost killed my little girl!" She shouted.

Athena only looked bored. "Remember my words Alyssa. She really is the key. I can't solve it for you, but you can solve it."

My mom growled. "Don't ever enter her mind like that again."

Athena lifted a brow, and stared down my mom. But my mom was stubborn, and didn't give in. "I'll only invade when necessary."

My mother scowled. "No!" But Athena disappeared. My mom growled, and plopped onto the bed next to me. I wrapped my arm around her. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's okay mom." I said, smoothing her curly hair the best I could.

Mason was simply staring at the ground. "Psst." I said, and he looked up. I gave a small smile, and looked to my mom. Mason smiled, and patted my hand, leaving the cabin. I stayed with my mom, until she left almost an hour later.

Will visited time after time to check on me. "You're doing better. I'd say Athena finally let most of affects leave you." He said. I smiled lazily.

"You heard that?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure all of New York did." He replied, smiling down at me. "If you want, you can leave. If you don't want to, I won't make you go. But I have a date with my husband, and I have to go. My siblings will take care of you." I smiled.

"I'll just go now." I said, standing. I was slightly dizzy, but I was able to move around. "Thanks Uncle Will." I said. Will nodded. "Have fun tonight. You two deserve it." I said. Will's laugh followed me out of the cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

I wandered out of the Apollo cabin. I looked around, and saw some kids were watching me. I heard a cough behind me, and sighed. There stood Sam. "Well, it seems even a Goddess couldn't kill you." She said, her tone seemed sincere. The she scowled. "But don't think I'll stop trying." She said, moving away.

I smiled, despite Sam's attempts, I think she was worried for me. Everyone seemed to be. Every person I passed said they were glad I was okay. Word travels fast. I made my way to the Big House. I opened the doors, and saw the Athena kids with my mom, talking about the Prophecy, as usual.

My dad spotted me, and his eyes widened. He practically ran to me, enfolding me in a hug. "Oh, Alyssa. I was so worried, but your mom wanted to see you first, to figure out what happened. I'm so sorry that happened to you. Athena is a tricky one." He pulled back, and looked me over, making sure I was okay. He smiled, and pulled me into an even tighter hug.

I laughed, and hugged him back. I smiled, and we parted. The Athena kids looked guilty. "Guys, it's not your fault." I told them. They nodded, but still looked upset. I moved over, and re-read the prophecy.

'Two heroes, one of Titan blood, one of The Big Three's blood shall fight against monsters to match their abilities.

Blood of Big Three shall spill,

A sacrifice,

And with one move, with this sacrifice, will come great victory.'

I bit my lip, re-reading the lines again and again. "Do you think it means an actual Titan would help a demigod of the Big Three?" I asked.

The Athena kids shook their head. "No, it simply says of Titan Blood. It doesn't need to be an actual Titan." They pointed out.

Right, of Titan Blood. "Match their abilities." I murmured. Something tugged at me. "Something that-what? It learns? Grows from experience? It comes back-" I stopped suddenly. "It keeps coming back, better than before." I glanced around the room. "Guys! It's the monster that was at the border!"

My mom scrunched her brow. "But it's only been here once." She said.

I shook my head, "No, it's been here twice. Mason and I fought it, it somehow got through the border once before."

My mother frowned. "That was the monster Mason fought all night?" She asked. I nodded, and she looked over the prophecy again. "Say that is the monster, we'd just need to find out the two heroes, and what type of sacrifice would be made." She replied.

I stared at my mom. Most likely the prophecy was about my dad, we both knew it, he knew it. But, the Titan's Blood? We didn't know many Titans. "Who do you think the Titan's Blood is?" I asked the Athena kids.

"It could be anyone, I mean, we're all descended from Kronos." One pointed out.

"But that doesn't specify for the rules of the prophecy then. Prophecies always have specific people in mind, but this is so...open." Another said.

My mom shook her head. "It makes no sense."

That was it. You know something was puzzling when the entire Athena Cabin couldn't figure it out. I thought about what Athena had told me. Calypso, Calypso was the key. But how did she factor into this? I mean, she's just a sorceress who escaped from her island because Leo made an oath.

"Athena said Calypso was the key to solving this." I said. The Athena kids nodded, taking the knowledge, and trying to fit it into the prophecy. They debated for a while, while I stayed silent. Nothing was ringing any bells.

"I mean, she's not a child of the Big Three, so she's not that part. She's not a monster, unless you wake her up before dawn, but even then she's not one to match two heroes' skills." One child pointed out.

"She's not a fighter either, so she wouldn't fight, much less sacrifice herself." Another said.

"That leaves the Titan Blood, but that makes no sense. She's not a Titan." A third said.

Suddenly, all the wheels clicked into position in my head. I whipped my head to look at my mom. She was staring at me.

"Wait! Wait, Calypso is the daughter of a Titan! She's a half-titan! That's where the blood comes into play!" I shouted.

The other Athena kids' eyes widened, processing this new information. They gasped, and immediately wrote down a copy of the prophecy, making notes about Calypso's bloodline. They were discussing, but unless Calypso was going to fight, I knew there was only one person who was of Titan Blood, and Calypso's nonetheless.

"It's Mason." I said. Everyone froze, and looked to me. "The Titan Blood is Mason. That only leaves who the Blood of the Big Three is. And if you ask me, the answer is obvious."

One Athena child looked to my dad, and I met my dad's gaze. His eyes were sad, anxious, and slightly angry. I sighed. "It's me." I said. "Me and Mason."

Immediately the room broke out into conversation. Trying to determine when and where the prophecy will come true. My dad stood, his face angry.

"No! You're not the one in the prophecy! I won't allow it." He said, although we both knew he had no say in it.

"Dad, who else would give up anything to save Mason? Someone who loved him, like me?" I asked.

"No. You're not the one." He said. "I'll do it. I'll take on another prophecy." He said.

"Dad. No. It's mine. Mason and I have to fight this monster at some point, and it will be so much, that I have to sacrifice myself to save him." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

My dad shook his head. "No." He said, his voice breaking. "I promised, I promised I'd never let you get hurt. I can't stand by and watch you sacrifice yourself.' He said.

I shook my head, tears running down my face, as my mom came over, and simply embraced me. She looked over her shoulder at my dad.

"Percy. You know prophecies can have different meanings." She said.

My dad shook his head. "She's my little girl, I can't lose her." He said, meeting my mom's gaze, his sea-green eyes laced with tears.

"We can't avoid it." I said, shaking my head. "Just, whatever you do, don't tell Mason what the prophecy means. He doesn't need to know what it means for me, for us." I said. My parents reluctantly nodded, and everyone else did too. I sighed. Time to take this day by day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

I couldn't stop staring at Mason. We were lying in the Strawberry Field looking at the clouds, well, he was anyway. I was staring at him, admiring how peaceful he looked. His hands were behind his head, and he was actually smiling.

"Why are you staring?" He asked, finally looking at me.

I shook my head. "I just love you so much." I replied. He smiled, and wrapped his arm around me, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too Alyssa."

I smiled. I didn't tell him about the prophecy, I couldn't. If he knew he would lose me, we wouldn't get these peaceful, almost normal, moments. And I loved these too much to give them up. I snuggled into him, and he tightened his grip around me. "Alyssa, do you ever think what your future will be like?" He asked. I tensed, and looked up at him.

"I suppose. But, I admit, right now, I'm more focused on the present. And you." I said, kissing his cheek. He smiled, and glanced down at me.

"I'm thinking about you too. But what about when we're in college? Or after college? What will we be then?" He asked, smiling.

I chuckled, "I don't know." I said, the prophecy running through my head. "Who knows if we'll even survive until then?" I asked.

Mason released me, and propped himself on his elbows, scanning my face. "What do you mean, 'if we survive?'" He asked. I glanced at the ground, picking a piece of grass apart. "Alyssa." He pressed.

I glanced up. "A lot can happen in a couple of years, and if monsters somehow keep finding their way in here, who knows what could happen?" I asked.

Mason shook his head, and grabbed my hand. "Don't think like that. We'll be fine, it's all about positivity." He replied, kissing my forehead. I smiled weakly, and he layed back down, I snuggled into him, and we watched the clouds pass by.

* * *

I walked up the steps of the Big House, the breeze blowing wind-chimes softly. I opened the door, and stepped into the main room, and saw my parents lounging around, talking. They saw me, and quieted. I watched them, and raised my brows. "Talking about me?" I asked.

They didn't say anything, only watched me, my dad's eyes were sad, and my mom looked scared. "Alyssa, are you sure you want to stay here? As long as you're around Mason you're in danger of the prophecy." My mom said, watching me carefully.

I shook my head. "No. Mason and I are fine where we are, if we just left for no reason, he'd think it's his fault. And it's not. If I give myself up to save him, it will all be worth it." I said, and my parents glanced at each other. My mom's head dropped into her hands, and her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs.

I sighed, and moved over to her, wrapping my arms around her. "I'm sorry mom, but I'm choosing this. It's my prophecy, and you know as well as anybody they can't be avoided. Maybe it has a second meaning. Maybe everything will be fine. But we can't let it eat us alive." I stated, rubbing her shoulders.

My mom glanced up at me, and sighed. "I know. I just- you're my little am I supposed to do?"

I sighed, and hugged her. "Nothing. You've already given me everything I could ever want, and I can't thank you enough for that. But you can't avoid this anymore than I can. I'm sorry. But this is my choice." I said, kissing her cheek.

My mom nodded, and took a shaky breath, hugging me back. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Mom." I replied, smiling softly. My mom got up, and left the room. I glanced at my dad, who gave me a sad smile.

"I love you, you know that?" He asked.

I smiled back, "Of course I do. And I love you dad." I replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and moving into the game-room where my siblings were playing cards with a satyr. They were laughing and smiling, and didn't notice me standing in the doorway. I leaned against the door frame, and watched them play their game. They appeared to be winning.

I turned and headed out of the Big House, and made my way to the archery range. The Apollo kids greeted me cheerfully. I pulled my bow out, and notched an arrow. I shot arrow after arrow, most a bullseye, or just outside. I looked around, and saw that every Apollo kid was shooting perfect bullseyes, no exceptions. I rolled my eyes, and continued practicing.

About an hour later, I wandered to the Athena cabin. They greeted me happily, but warily. They knew the meaning of the prophecy, but had told no one, per my request. I smiled, and talked with them. They made me happy, and I knew I could count on them to keep whatever I said secret.

"Have you told Mason?" Adam asked. I shook my head.

"I don't want him to worry." I said, gazing at each of my aunts and uncles. Some nodded, but others simply stared at the floor, their eyes unfocused, thinking. "Do you think I should?" I asked.

They glanced at each other, and grimaced. "Maybe you should be honest with him, after all, he's a big part in that prophecy." Adam stated. I nodded.

"But then he'll be constantly worried, and I don't want him to." I admitted.

"Would you rather him be prepared or blinded to what the prophecy means?" Adam asked. "And it's better he hear it from you than anyone else." I sighed, I knew he was right, but I didn't want to do it.

"Adam, does anyone know besides you guys and my family?" I asked.

"No, not to my knowledge." Adam said, nodding.

"Good. I'll tell him tonight after during the camp-fire." I said, looking around. "In the forest, so no one can hear." The others nodded. I stepped outside of the Athena cabin, and looked around. I saw everyone gathering for dinner, and made my way to the pavilion.

I hopped up the steps, and scanned the faces, looking for Mason, but I couldn't find him. My brows furrowed as I took a seat at the Poseidon table. I got my food and offered some to the gods, then sat back down. I searched the crowd as I ate, but Mason never showed. 'Maybe he's working on the chariot.' I thought, heading to the camp-fire.

I made it to the outer-ring of benches, before a hand wrapped around my arm, and dragged me to the forest. I looked up, and saw that Mason's face was full of rage. My thoughts flooded me. 'Did he know? How could he know?' I was starting to panic when he released me. We were in the woods, and he was pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair. I had the feeling if he had fire powers like his dad, he would be engulfed. "Mason-" I began, but he cut me off.

"You finally crack the prophecy, and you don't think this is something you should tell me?" He shrieked, turning to face me, his eyes glowing with rage. "And not only that, but you and I are in it? WAIT! It gets better! Not only are we in it, but you're the one who gets sacrificed to get a victory?!" He cried, beginning to pace again. I remained silent, letting him release his anger. "AND WHAT? I'm just supposed to sit back and let you this? Let you sacrifice yourself for me?" He shouted, throwing his arms into the air, and sucking a big breath in. I glanced up at him.

"Mason, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I planned to tonight, but I couldn't find you. And yes, you don't decide what I do, or don't do. I want to take this prophecy, and I'm ready to make that sacrifice if it saves you and everyone else." I stated, matching his burning gaze with an ocean of my own. My eyes watered, but I held the tears in. "It's my choice, and one I would gladly make. I didn't want to ruin what we have, or make you feel guilty by staying with me because of the stupid prophecy." I said, watching his reaction.

His jaw clenched, and he turned away. "Alyssa, how do you expect me to handle this now? Knowing my girlfriend is going to die because of me?" He asked quietly.

"Don't act any differently. Be my boyfriend, be my friend, and most importantly be that annoying boy I've come to love." I said, wrapping my arms around him from behind. We were both silent for a long time. "Who told you?" I asked softly.

He sighed. "Sam." I tensed, and it was my turn to clench my jaw. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her." He said, turning to face me. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. And when this prophecy does come along, we'll be prepared." He said.

I smiled gratefully at him. I stood on my tip-toes, and kissed him. "I know, thank you." I said.

"I love you Alyssa." He spoke softly. I smiled, and leaned against him as we walked back to the camp-fire.

"I love you too." I whispered as we seperated to go to our families. I smiled at him from across the camp-fire, and have never been so grateful for someone in all my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

I walked hand with Mason, my bow slung across my back, trying to steady my nerves. We were playing capture the flag, but I was worried. _What if the monster comes back?_ I sighed, and squeezed Mason's hand, and he squeezed back, offering comfort. I smiled softly, and we continued forward. He was placing traps, and had a sack full of explosives we'd be rigging and throwing towards the enemy. I had my bow, and would be shooting long distance after we were done setting up.

Mason crouched, setting another explosive. I stood back, waiting, and watched our surroundings. I didn't see or hear anything, but it was still best to keep as quiet as possible. Mason and I were on the Athena/Apollo/Hermes team. The other team consisted of Ares, and every other Major and Minor god's kids, since our three cabins greatly outnumbered everyone else.

Since Mason was the only Hephaestus-related kid on our team, we relied on him to set traps for the team; I was his guardian basically. I picked at my nails, keeping my ears open, especially for noises behind me. I was growing antsy, especially since I was eager to start battle. I turned to Mason, whispering harshly.

"Are you done yet?" I hissed.

He threw an irritated glance over his shoulder. "No, we still have one more spot to hit." He replied, frowning. He stood up, and we walked to the next location, only after I groaned and told him to hurry. He huffed a laugh, and began setting up the last explosive. The explosives wouldn't hurt, only disarm or distract, since we couldn't very well go around and kill each other.

"Finally! Let's head back, my bow is so ready for shooting some Ares kids, namely Sam." I said, grinning. Mason laughed, shaking his head, and wrapped an arm around me as we walked back.

We met up with our team, and I moved into position with the Apollo kids, readying my bow. Mason was behind us, sword in hand, watching our backs. A horn sounded, and the game began. Our team charged, and split according to plan. I waited, and when an Ares kid broke through the trees, I shot an arrow, landing it right in his chest. Since it was blunt it didn't do anything, but he looked up at me, annoyed, and reluctantly laid on the ground.

I smirked, and waited for more to come. One by one our archers shot stray enemies, and sure enough, 20 minutes later, a horn blew again, indicating the end of the game. We had won. I smiled, and Mason walked over, kissing my forehead; pulling me against him.

We joined the rest of the team that was returning, and went to the dining pavilion to celebrate, eating everything we could, while offering food to the gods whose team we were on. I chowed down, and when I had finished, Mason wandered over, offering a hand. I raised a brow.

"What's this?" I asked, taking his hand.

He pulled me up, and held me close, and he nodded to the Apollo table. They grinned, and pushed a button on their stereo. Soft music began to play, and Mason began to sway, holding me against him. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around him, swaying with him to the soft music.

I was vaguely aware of other people getting up and dancing too. My parents, Leo and Calypso, Will and Nico, other demigod children. I sang softly along with the music, and Mason kissed the top of my head.

I looked up, and saw him smiling down at me. "I love you, Alyssa. I don't care about the prophecy, we have each other now, and that's all I could want."

I smiled, "I love you too." I hugged him tighter, and he laughed. He smelled like motor oil, leather, and smoke. I smiled, I was never fond of those smells before, but now I couldn't think of a better mixture.

I sighed, and leaned into him, dancing away all of my worries.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

I sat up and stretched, I looked around the Poseidon cabin, my family sprawled around in every bed. I smiled sleepily, and got out of bed, quickly changing before stepping out of the cabin, and walking to the Athena cabin. I knocked, and one of my aunts answered. She smiled, and let me in. I glanced around, and all my aunts and uncles smiled. We talked for a few hours, until lunch, and I joined them at the pavilion.

I looked towards the border of camp, and noticed it was a relatively nice day outside. I smiled, and jumped from table to table, Apollo, Poseidon, and Hephaestus of course. I sat next to Mason, and he wrapped his arms around me as I talked to him and his family, along with his aunts and uncles.

Chiron stood, and announced there would be a chariot race, and that everyone needed a partner. Immediately, Mason hugged me tighter, and I squeaked a laugh. We walked off to begin planning for our chariot.

"No! We have to make it even!" I protested as Mason drew the lines on the paper in a curve.

"I'm the grandson of Hephaestus, I think I would know how to build a simple war chariot." He retorted.

I scoffed, "Well, I'm the granddaughter of Athena, and incase you haven't noticed, I've been blessed with battle strategy." I conutered, trying to erase the lines.

"No!" Mason yelled, lunging for the paper. We struggled for a few minutes, before the paper ripped in half. We both gasped, stopping.

"Now we have to start over!" I groaned, and threw the paper to the ground.

"Well, if you hadn't ripped it!" Mason accused, I glared at him.

"What do you mean I-?"

"I mean, you don't have to be so controlling all the time!" Mason shouted, his face as red as mine.

"You think I'm controlling?" I asked, my voice quieter than I would have liked it. Mason sighed.

"Maybe? I don't know. You just like everything done your way, you never think anyone else can have a plan because your grandmother was Athena, and she had wisdom and strategy." He said, as quiet as me. We both sat in silence for a while, before he spoke. "Look, I'm sorry, Alyssa. I love you, I'm sorry I said those things."

I sighed, shaking my head, "No, it's true. I've never been able to let go of the responsibility, I've always been the one who had to take the lead." I glanced at him. "Let's try your ideas, I'll get a new piece of paper." I continued, grabbing a piece from a nearby table.

We worked for hours, before dinner arrived. After dinner, Chiron said the race was in 2 days, and that tomorrow was to be used for building. I smiled at Mason, because I knew that we would actually stand a chance at winning this due to his brilliant ideas, and some of my input for weapons, defense mechanisms, and information about wind resistance. We could win this thing, especially since anything goes, and Mason rigged our chariot to release explosives, greek fire, and other…..surprises.

We went to the campfire, where one of the new demigods was claimed by Nike. As if it wasn't obvious, someone had the gall to challenge her to a race to the pavilion at dinner, and of course the challenger had lost. The girl had won, and from the look of pride in her eyes, I'd suspected who her parent was. We all congratulated her, which she, of course, loved.

I joined the Apollo kids in a series of songs. We sang in both English, and Ancient Greek. We laughed, talked, and roasted marshmallows. My siblings were mingling with others, and I smiled. My sister was actively flirting with a son of Aphrodite, who I admit, was good looking. Will and Nico's daughter, Bianca, was laughing and talking with other Aphrodite kids as well. I saw my brother sitting on a long, staring across the fire. I followed his line of sight, and saw one of the new demigods, one who hadn't been claimed yet. As long as she wasn't a child of Athena, she was a safe bet for him. I chuckled, and wandered over to him.

"Tyler, why don't you just go talk to her?" I asked, sitting next to him on the log.

He sighed, "Is it that obvious?" He asked, glancing at me. I nodded, and he sighed again. "What should I say?" He asked.

I thought for a moment, and considering he had the blessing of wisdom, and he didn't know what to say, put pressure on me. "Just, be yourself. Introduce yourself, have intelligent conversation, be polite, don't mention who you're descended from because she doesn't know her godly parent yet. Be…..normal." I concluded, oh, so confidently. He nodded though, took a deep breath and stood. He thanked me, and walked over to the girl. He tapped her shoulder, and spoke, holding out his hand. She shook it, and they talked, but I couldn't hear over all the other noise. I smiled, and Mason wandered over to me, pulling me into a kiss.

We seperated, and I ran my hands through his hair, smiling softly. "You know, you actually gave him really good advice, I wish someone had given me that advice about you." Mason said, drawing a laugh from me.

"Well, it all worked out anyways, so no need to think about it." I said, poking his side. He laughed, and pulled me close, and we remained silent, with only the sound of the crackling fire near us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Mason and I were putting the finishing touches on our chariot, and I stood back, admiring it before it would get destroyed by secret weapons others had. There were basically no rules in the race, the first to finish wins, that's about it.

"I think that does it," Mason said, double checking the levers, wheels, and weight limit.

"I hope so," I replied, grinning at him. He smiled, and tapped my nose with a grease covered finger. I shrieked, and batted away his hand.

He laughed, and jumped out of the chariot, wrapping his arms around my waist, and spinning me. I laughed, and turned to face him, holding his face in my hands. I smiled, and planted a kiss on his lips, and his grip on me tightened. I giggled, and pulled myself free.

Mason shook his shaggy, curly hair, and stared at me with those beautiful brown eyes that seemed to hold a fire in it. The flame changed depending on his mood, and right now, it seemed a soft, warm flame. I smiled, and Mason sat on a chair.

I moved over, and stepped between his legs, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed my forehead to his. "You know I love you, right?" I asked, and he nodded. I smirked, "Good, then let's go win this race." Mason laughed, and we led the chariot out to the track.

We saw the different teams, Tyler and Sally were a team, my parents were cheering from the sidelines, and I saw a pair from every cabin, and gulped. Two Athena kids wouldn't be fun, neither Ares or Hephaestus.

I mounted the chariot, Mason next to me, and let him control the steering wheel. I grabbed a bow and arrows, but these arrows were special. When the arrow hit something solid, it would catch fire, eventually setting off a small explosion. I smiled, and waited for Chiron to start the race.

"On your marks! Get set! Race!" Chiron shouted, and Mason threw us into drive.

I lurched, but stayed on board as different chariots raced by us. The Ares kids were already knocking people off of their chariots. I took aim, and shot an arrow into the Ares chariot, which promptly exploded, sending the campers flying.

I didn't notice the chariot to our left, until they bumped into us. It was the Nike cabin, trying to take first. Mason sped up, and I shot an arrow into their wooden wheel, knocking them off balance, and stalling their chariot.

I smirked and looked behind us, waiting for anyone to get too close, daring them. I saw the Athena kids getting too close, but I was reluctant, because they were family. I let them be, and shot at the Hermes kids. They too, fell.

I was taking aim again, when I felt a rope wrap around my left arm. I gasped, and felt myself get pulled against the side of the chariot. I looked, and saw they looked sorry, but the Athena kids kept me tied up. I struggled, but they pulled the rope tight. I snarled, and reached for the dagger Mason had, slicing the rope, and shooting an arrow at the Athena kids. They abandoned the chariot before it exploded, and I laughed.

We were merely 50 feet from the finish line, when the Hephaestus kids raced up next to us. The passenger winked at me, and they pushed a big red button, producing rockets, boosting them forward.

I scowled, wait for it…

"Mason, go!" I shouted, grabbing the chariot sides. Mason pounded a yellow button, boosting us on rockets as well, but behind us dropped tiny explosives. The Hephaestus kids swerved, but they flipped.

I looked forward, in time to see us cross the finish line. I gasped and laughed. I jumped out of the chariot, and jumped up and down in celebration. Mason followed me, and picked me up, swinging me around. I laughed, and kissed him.

"Demigod or not, we make an excellent team." I said, kissing the tip of his nose.

Mason smiled, "Good, because I wouldn't want any other partner."

I grinned, and turned to face the nymphs who gave us each a crown of laurel leaves. The crowd lifted us up, and I laughed, never letting go of Mason's hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

I woke the next morning in good spirits, until I heard the clamoring, and shouting. I gathered my bow, and a dagger, and ran outside. I gasped when I saw the same monster who'd been here twice before had made it back into camp.

I was _so_ sick of this monster. I sighed, and unslung my bow, watching its every movement. For a while, I couldn't pinpoint an exact part of itself that it seemed to protect. Eventually I realized it was the left foot.

I looked for the nearest person who could stab it without getting swatted away. Unfortunately that person was Sam. "Sam! The left foot!" I shouted.

Sam scowled at me, "Why should I do what you say?" She hissed.

I groaned, "Sam now is not the time to be a total-" I was cut off by the monster's roar. I glared at Sam, and unsheathed my dagger, racing forward.

I rolled on the ground, plunging the dagger into the foot. The monster immediately disintegrated. I whirled around to face Sam. "What in Hades Sam?"

"How was I supposed to know that was how you killed it?" She snapped.

"BECAUSE I TOLD YOU SO!" I roared, before staggering backwards, and trying to catch my breath. _Calm yourself, you have my blessing, not Ares's_ a voice in my head said. I growled, Athena was clearly back.

Sam was red in the face, "You know what Jackson? I'm so sick of you being a know-it-all. You think you're so perfect, but you're not. You have a nasty temper, worse than mine, and that's saying something. You date a grimy, runt of a boy. You can't even fight your own fights. You just put me in danger trying to get me killed by that monster Jackson?" She said, spitting every word at me.

I hissed at her, "Shut your mouth Sam, you don't know me. You don't know what I've been through."

"You haven't been through _shit_ Jackson. You base your life on your parents' and you just ride their coattails. You haven't accomplished anything and you know it! You don't even have a quest, you have a death sentence!" Sam roared.

I screamed, and lunged on her. We were a knot of fists, hair pulls, and nail scratches. We weren't really fighting, just taking our frustrations out on each other. Our fights could get _way_ more vicious.

Sam kicked me off, and threw a punch...two...to my face. I howled in anger, and punched her back, throwing her off of me. I stood, panting. "That's it!" I shrieked. "I'm done with your B.S. Sam. Just leave me the Hades alone."

I stormed off towards the armory. I gathered arrows, more daggers, a shield I could turn into a bracelet, much like my father's watch. I grabbed a pack of ambrosia and stuffed it into my pocket.

I was steaming as I marched outside of the border. I heard my name being called, but kept walking. Strong hands grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Alyssa!"

I whirled around, and glared at Mason. "What?" I growled.

"Alyssa, what's going on? You can't be out here." Mason said, his face nothing but concern.

My anger died, and I sighed, staring at the ground. "I don't know. I'm so sick of everything. I came out here to hunt the monster. I figured it must spawn somewhere here."

Mason sighed, and glanced at our surroundings. "Okay. Just let me grab some food, and a few traps and weapons and we'll go hunt it, okay?"

I stared at him in shock. "You- you're going to come with me?"

Mason stared at me as thought I'd grown another head. "Of course! The prophecy says you get sacrificed, and I'll beat it. I might as well go with to try and save you, if there's any hope."

I smiled softly, shaking my head. "I love you so much, I don't deserve you." I said, planting a kiss on his lips, hugging him closely.

Mason smiled against our kiss. "Funny, because I thought it was the other way around."

I laughed, and we pulled apart. We made it back inside the border, and Mason went off to collect other objects to help on our hunt, and impending battle. I glanced at the Big House, where my parents were probably talking with Chiron.

I sighed, I felt guilty not saying goodbye, but they couldn't know what I was doing. They would try to stop me, and I needed to do this.

Mason came back, and glanced down at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes. I just want to kill this thing once and for all."

Mason smiled softly, and planted a kiss on my forehead, "Then let's do this, together."


	15. Chapter 15

**We're drawing close to the end guys, thank you so much for reading, after this chapter I only have a few more planned. I won't spoil whose POV it will be in, but for now enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 14**

We traveled outside of the border, keeping our eyes open as we marched towards the nearest forest. _Yes, you're getting close, don't lose your senses,_ Athena spoke. I took a deep breath, notched an arrow, and traveled into the woods. Mason was laying snares every once in a while, and setting landmines just as much. We would have to be careful on our way back.

Mason had a bag full of explosives, and carried a large celestial bronze sword. We traveled quickly and quietly. I cursed myself silently for it, but I prayed to Athena for help, despite her invading my mind. _I'm here to help, you have my blessing, and my protection._ Yeah, until I die, but good to know I won't die until I need to!

I glanced behind me at Mason, who was searching the bushes around us. I stopped walking, taking him noticed I stopped, and gave me a questioning look. I shook my head, and moved forward, planting my lips on his.

Mason seemed surprised, but kissed me back. We seperated, and I spoke, "We should keep going, I think I see a cave ahead." Mason nodded silently, and we kept going.

Sure enough, there was a large clearing with a small rock formation in the center. Well, if this isn't a perfect spot for monsters to spawn. _This is it,_ Athena whispered. I turned to Mason, and nodded.

Mason nodded back, and we began to call out, hoping to lure it out of the cave. Several minutes later it emerged, and the monster was bigger than I'd ever seen it before. It spotted us, and growled, moving forward baring its teeth.

I let out a tiny gasp, and watched the creature as it moved, hoping to find its weak spot quickly. The creature stared at us for a while, then lunged me. I dove to the side, and rolled, while Mason called out and tried to stab it to distract it.

I ran around the creature and it tried to strike at Mason, shooting it with my bow and arrows. The arrows only bounced off, and I cursed, dropping the bow and grabbing my dagger. I lunged, and grabbed onto its back, stabbing it in the neck.

The creature hissed, and shook his head, throwing me off. The air was knocked from my lungs, but before the creature could bite me, Mason threw a grenade at it. It growled, backing away from the explosion, and Mason helped me up.

"Find its weak spot!" Mason cried.

"I'm trying!" I shouted, as I dodged one of the creatures claws. "But it doesn't seem to have any!"

We went around and around with the creature, stabbing, dodging, and stabbing again, hoping to get an effect.

But nothing was working, the creature seemed to have no weakness. I growled, frustrated at myself for not noticing anything. _Don't give up, sometimes the weakest enemies appear the strongest on the outside,_ Athena's voice rang out.

I stopped, breathing heavily, watching the creature and Mason struggling. I thought over Athena's words, and gasped, glancing at the creature again.

"It can't be…" I whispered. I readied myself, and called out, "Hey monster!" I yelled as I lunged for my bow and arrows.

The monster whirled towards me, and charged, mouth open, ready for the kill. I took my shot, and the arrow flew, planting itself inside the mouth of the monster, who stopped, and gagged.

It dislodged the arrow, but seemed disoriented. I grinned, and ran towards Mason. "It's weakness is inside it. We have to kill it from the inside out."

Mason gave me a wide eyed stare, "And how do we do that?" He asked.

I glanced at Mason's bag of explosives, and then back to Mason. "I think I know how…"

Mason shook his head, "But if it works, that means you'd have died."

"Mason! Either way it's going to happen. We can kill the monster, or not, but either way I'll die."

Mason looked unsure, but sighed, and grabbed the bag of explosives, running towards the monster. I smiled, and called out to the monster. "Hey, ugly! Yeah, trash breath, you, yes. This way, come on!" I shouted, climbing on top of the rock fixture in the middle.

The monster looked to me, and charged, climbing up the rock fixture. I growled, and lunged, landing on the monster's face, which must have surprised him, because for a few seconds he did nothing.

When his senses came back, he tried to shake me off, and when he opened his mouth, I shouted for Mason to give me an explosive. Mason threw one to me, and I pulled the tab, throwing it into the monster's mouth.

I jumped off the creature, and Mason threw me to the ground, covering me from any explosion debris. I expected the monster to be dead, but unfortunately he had other plans as he came charging at us again.

"Why isn't he dead?" Mason cried.

"Because I'm not." I replied, doding the monster's claws again.

I stabbed the monster in the foot, and he hissed, backing away from us. I sighed, knowing what I had to do.

"Mason, I have a plan, but you have to follow it, okay?" I asked. Mason looked terrified, but nodded.

I swallowed, "I'm going to charge the monster, and if….if what I think is going to happen, happens, then you need to explode it, okay?" Mason nodded, and I gave him a smile, before turning to face the monster.

The monster locked its gaze onto me, and I roared, running straight for it. I jumped, clinging to the monster. I saw Mason pick a grenade out of the explosives bag, and I nodded to myself.

Before I could brace myself, the monster threw me off him, and I smashed into the rock fixture. I heard Mason's horrified cry, and I glanced at where he was. He was staring at me, tears in his eyes, before his expression turned fierce, and he started taunting the monster.

The monster charged, and then everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! And Welcome to one of the last chapters! I only have 1, possibly 2 with an epilogue planned after this. I want to thank you all so much! If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to know how long you've been following this journey in the reviews. (If you can remember how long XD ) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, you're all amazing!**

* * *

 **Mason's POV**

 **Chapter 15**

I gasped in horror as I saw the monster fling Alyssa off of him. I saw her hit the rock, and she glanced at me. I was frozen in terror, as I watched a small smile form on her lips, and I growled, turning to the monster.

"Hey ugly! That's right, you!" I taunted the monster. He turned away from Alyssa, and faced me, eyes glowing fiercely.

I sneered, and raised my sword, ready t charge the monster. It roared, and I roared right back. I threw my sword at it, and it grazed the monster, but he didn't show any signs of injury. I remembered Alyssa trying to kill it from the inside out, and knew what I had to do.

I sucked in a deep breath, and reached inside my bag of explosives, and pulled out a grenade. I whistled to the monster, and he roared, coming towards me, however, he seemed much more cautious around me than he was when Alyssa was….alive.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and raced around the monster in circles, wishing I had my dad's fire powers, or at least some of my mom's powers. But no. I was stuck with simply knowing mechanics.

The monster tried swiping at me, but I dodged, and stuck explosives on his legs as I went. He seemed more annoyed than injured, but I just needed a distraction while I waited for the right moment.

The monster eventually roared, and charged at me. _NOW!_ I threw a grenade into the monster's mouth, and ran towards Alyssa. I had 2 seconds to reach her before it exploded, and I shielded her body just in time.

I looked over my shoulder once debris stopped falling, and noticed a big pile of golden ash. I gasped. _I did it. I killed the monster._

I wanted to celebrate, but when I glanced down at Alyssa, I knew I had to try something. It was probably a long shot, and may not even work, but I needed to try anyway. I pulled out a vial of nectar, and forced it down Alyssa's throat. I was desperate, and I hoped it would work, but I wasn't sure if nectar could bring back the dead or not. I don't think anyone had tried it before.

I sighed when no immediate effect was noticeable, and picked Alyssa up, carrying her in my arms as I made my way back to Camp.

As I entered the border, I noticed people racing towards us, many of them Apollo campers, who ran off to inform the others assistance was needed. I refused to allow anyone else to take her, so they led me to the Apollo Cabin, and I set her down on a bed nearby.

The head Apollo camper was asking me questions, and I responded as best as I could. Although, with the prophecy, I didn't see the point in answering some of them. Before I even had time to respond to his last question, the door burst open, and Percy and Annabeth raced in, their faces horrified.

I stepped aside as they ran to Alyssa's side. Annabeth was in tears, and Percy was holding her, tears streaming down his face as well. H glanced at me, then Alyssa.

"Is it dead?" He asked.

I could only nod.

Percy silently nodded, and tried to speak to Annabeth, but she wasn't having it. I supposed I should be crying too, but I was still in shock. It wasn't until now that I realized she was really gone.

The Apollo camper looked at me, "One last question, how long has she been dead?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. No more than ten?"

The camper seemed to think for a moment, then turned to someone, and ordered him to retrieve something. The camper turned to me, "We can only use it for a few moments, but it might be our best shot."

I was confused, "What is?"

A minute or two later, a different camper arrived carrying what looked like a golden, wool blanket. I gasped as I realized it was THE Golden Fleece. Percy and Annabeth stared wide eyed as the head Apollo camper set the fleece carefully on Alyssa.

I sucked in a breath, and held it, and I could tell everyone else was too. If this worked, Alyssa could come back to us! I prayed to Apollo, Hades, and well….everyone on Olympus...even Zeus.

I glanced at Alyssa, praying that for some merciful reason, the fates would allow her to come back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alyssa's POV**

 **Chapter 16**

I was more than shocked when I woke up. My eyes blinked open, and I saw Mason hovering over me, his face looking worried, then ecstatic as he realized I saw him. He laughed, and hugged me tightly. I winced, but hugged him back. Over his shoulder, I saw my parents, and several Apollo campers in the room. My parents grinned widely, tears streaming down their face.

Mason was shaking, I can only assume he was crying too. I noticed an Apollo camper come closer, and remove a golden blanket from me. Not just any blanket, The Golden Fleece. So that's how I was alive. My voice was scratchy as I spoke, "Mason...did you kill the monster?"

Mason chuckled weakly, "Yes, I did, thanks to you." He hugged me tightly again, and kissed my forehead.

My parents stepped closer, and Mason stood, allowing them to get to me. My parents smiled, and my mom sat on the bed, hugging me tightly, then my dad joined, and we sat in a big huddle on the bed, silently appreciating each other.

"Alyssa, if you **ever** scare me like that again I will kill you." My mom said, shaking her head at me.

"I love you too, Mom." I replied, leaning forward as she kissed my cheek, and stroked my hair. My dad smiled softly at me.

"I made a promise when you were born, that I would always protect you, but I guess you don't need me to, you can take care of yourself well enough." He said, hugging me tightly.

"Dad, I love you, but can you not hug me so tightly?" I asked, "You're suffocating me."

My dad laughed, "On one condition."

I chuckled, "What?"

"Never leave Mason, you wouldn't be here without him."

I chuckled again, "As if I'd ever let him leave."

My dad smiled, shaking his head and ruffling my hair. "I'm going to get your siblings, but until they arrive we'll leave you and Mason be." I nodded, and my parents left, holding hands and leaning into each other.

Mason approached the bed again, and sat next to me, grabbing my hand in his. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and he sighed contentedly. We sat in silence for a moment, before Mason spoke.

"Alyssa, I was so afraid.I saw you hit the rock, and….and I was afraid I'd lost you. I refused to believe it, but when i killed the monster, I knew you were gone. I rushed back to camp, hoping the Apollo kids could save you. Then they brought in the fleece, and I was praying to every god on Olympus that you would come back. And you did, and I can't be more grateful."

I smiled softly, turning so I could kiss Mason. "I had faith, but I knew you would be strong enough without me if I died. You're a quick thinker, and I wouldn't be here if you weren't. But I'm here now, and I never plan on leaving you again." I whispered, planting another kiss on his lips.

Mason held me tightly, as if afraid I was lying, and would disappear as soon as he let go.

The moment was shattered when my sobbing siblings burst into the Apollo cabin. They threw themselves on the bed, and made a huddle around me hugging me tightly. They were scolding me for having the nerve to die, then having the nerve to come back, because they ought to kill me for scaring them. I laughed, and hugged them tightly. When they calmed down, they both fell asleep next to me. I chuckled, and kissed their foreheads, not wanting to wake them. Mason smiled, and left the cabin, leaving the Jackson children to relax.

The next morning, everyone came to see me, even Sam. Everyone told me how glad they are that I was alive, and how angry they were when they said they would have gone with Mason and I. I greeted each of them warmly, and was surprised when Chiron entered, and told me that he was proud, but that I was also just as stubborn, and quick to act as my father, with the added bonus of being as smart as my mom.

When I was clear to leave the Apollo cabin, it felt good to have the sun on my face, and the wind in my hair. I noticed every little thing, feeling grateful for everything from the trees to the annoying mosquitoes flying around.

Tomorrow the camp was setting off their yearly fireworks, and Mason made sure to tell me just how much he had planned. I chuckled when he told me he was going to smuggle food out of the pavilion we were going to have a picnic on the beach.

I smiled as I held Mason's hand. We were currently sitting on the dock of the canoe lake, staring up at the clouds. I leaned my head against his shoulder, content to sit there forever, wishing we could always be like this. But we wouldn't be, we would always have struggles, maybe a quest or two, plus the added stress of college in a few years.

But for now we could simply BE, and that was alone gave me so much hope that together Mason and I could face those struggles, and come out better than ever.

* * *

The End


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

 **Alyssa's POV**

I paced back and forth as I waited for the cue. My dad watched me, letting me work out my thoughts silently. I sighed, turning to him, shoving part of my skirt aside as I did so.

"Dad, were you nervous when you and mom got married?" I asked.

My dad smiled, a far away look in his eyes. "Yes, but only because I thought she would say no during the vows, or judo flip me or something." He said.

I chuckled, and shook my head, "You guys fell into Tartarus for each other, I don't think she would have said no at the wedding."

"And that's exactly what I told myself when I was nervous. You fought side by side countless times since that first prophecy, Alyssa. I think Mason will gladly take the battle of life as an addition to that list," My dad said.

I smiled gratefully at him, and when the cue began my dad looked at me, silently asking if I was ready. I lifted my chin, and nodded my head. My dad smiled proudly, and offered his arm to me. I took it, and as the doors opened, I saw the rows of people stand, facing me and my dad.

As we walked down the aisle, I saw many people, from both New Rome, and elsewhere. Family friends from years ago. Hazel, Frank, and their kids. Piper and her children, and their spouses. Grover, Juniper and their little girl Pine, next to the Hedges and their son Chuck. Then in the front rows my siblings, Sally and her boyfriend, and Tyler and his girlfriend, the same demigod who I convinced him to talk to at the campfire all those years ago. My mother was standing on one side of the aisle, and Calypso with Leo on the other.

I smiled at my mother, and she beamed back at me. I turned my head, and there was Mason, standing at the front of the altar. I smiled up at him, and my dad kissed my cheek, giving my hand to Mason.

I stepped up to meet Mason on the altar, and as the preacher began I zoned out as I stared at Mason, my fiance, my husband in little more than a few sentences. "I do." Mason stated proudly, smiling at me.

It was my turn, "I do." I repeated, smiling brightly.

"Then by the power vested in me, in the state of New Rome, and in the eye of the gods above, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher concluded, as Mason and I each moved forward, our lips locking.

We broke apart, smiling brightly as the crowd clapped. Mrs. Alyssa Valdez, I liked the sound of that. I grinned at Mason, ho kissed me again, as we made our way down the aisle. This was the beginning of a very happily ever after.


End file.
